High School Reunions
by kitten007
Summary: Rose goes back to Forks for a high school reunion. Old memories come to the surface, and things get a bit crazy. There's some smut in there, and plenty of story. Give it a chance. : I know the pairing is a little crazy... its meant to be that way!


_Hello hello. Welcome to my latest writing endeavor. As certain wonderfully patient people will tell you, I'm FINALLY getting this done. Yay Shae (hey… that rhymed… okay, its been a crazy weekend.) Oh! And Happy Mother's Day to all the mothers out there. (and Grandmothers and all mother figures.)_

_Just a slight warning… there is a lemon, and its rather angsty. Much more angsty than I ever planned it to be. Or how I usually write in general. But enough about me… Enjoy the reading! [And I don't own anything, except a round trip ticket to visit family in Roswell NM over memorial day weekend. I don't even own the car I'm driving… its my brothers…] 'Kay… seriously done now. Read on._

_

* * *

_High school reunions. Who ever invented them must have been out of their minds! High school was hell. Sure, I was popular, feared and respected, but good Lord who wants to go back there? Back to the memories of pimples and first crushes. Back to the days of prom, and 1st period calculus? Not me. And yet, here I am, back in Forks. Sitting in my old bedroom. God, I haven't been back here since, well, since graduation. Emmett and I took off for college in California and never looked back. I wish he were here with me now. He was the only one to fully break through my ice queen façade. Took him four years to break me though. Well, he had some help. Sometimes I wish Emmett was my first as well as my last. Though, being back in this house alone brings back some memories. Memories I left buried here. Funny how they creep up on you. I shouldn't be thinking of that night. I should be thinking of Emmett, and my two angels, or devils depending on the days. Becoming a mom was one of the best experiences ever. Cayden and Madelynne were the lights of my life. It was hard to leave Emmett and the children at home, but it would have been too much to get everyone here. Heck, getting me here was hard enough. Long gone were the days of driving in my convertible, top down and the wind in my hair.

If I was being honest though, being back in Forks was nostalgic. It's been 10 years since I've seen most of these people. Emmett had come back for the 5 year, and insisted it was my turn. I suppose. On the bright side, Bella and Alice were coming too. They were staying in the old house with me. We've kept in contact through the years, even though we've gone our separate ways. Alice and Jasper moved back down to Texas where Jasper is an architect – not the psychologist we all thought he'd end up being and Alice changes the décor in their house every other year. Edward is a renowned surgeon in New York, following in Carlisle's footsteps. Bella writes when she can, and is taking care of their three children. It's hard to believe the three of us were once without husbands and children, and living in this dreary part of Washington. Falling back on to the bed, I let the rain lull me to sleep.

I awoke awhile later, unsure of just how much time I'd spent asleep. I heard some voices downstairs, and I knew that meant Alice and Bella were here. I was grateful they let me sleep; I probably would have snapped had my nap been interrupted. I made my way into the kitchen, unnoticed by my two old friends who were laughing over cups of coffee. Clearing my voice, I made my presence known. They both turned around and squealed.

"Nice to see the pair of you as well," I laughed. God, it was good to be around these girls again.

"We were just chatting about all the people we used to know, and what their lives are like now," said Bella.

"And who we think never grew out of their high school fashion taste…" Alice always was the concerned one, I thought to myself.

"Don't forget, who ended up with whom after all," I added.

"Oh gosh, who do you think Mike ended up with after all these years, Rose?" Alice had to bring him up. "Or do you think you ruined him for all of female kind?"

"Alice…" Bella certainly had that motherly scolding down.

"Its fine, Bella. Alice, I don't really know. Maybe he and Jessica finally got together. She always had a thing for him." And did she ever. Even in the short time Mike and I dated, Jessica was all over him, trying to steal his attention. He, like most of the guys at Forks High, had eyes only for me.

Before Emmett moved into town, we were quite the pair. Mike played football, and was by no means a bad looking guy. He had messy blonde hair, and these sweet blue puppy dog eyes. I wouldn't call it love at first sight, more like infatuation. He was attractive, and I loved the attention. My parents were never around. They weren't bad people, just inattentive. Mike was different from the guys I'd known to that point. I never accepted any dates before that because I felt like the guys were after one thing and one thing alone. I closed myself off. I was a bitch. Alice and Bella saw through all of that, because I let them. Mike on the other hand, he refused to believe I was that cold, that closed off to the world. He saw something in me that no one had ever tried so hard to find before. He pursued me all of the spring semester of our sophomore year, and well into the summer. I finally gave in a couple weeks before school started. Summer was winding down, Alice was wrapped up with Jasper, and Bella had met Edward. The couples were in love. I didn't begrudge them their happiness, but I missed my friends. Finally, I told Mike yes, I'd go to have dinner with him on a Friday evening. I felt like I just told him he won the lottery. His face lit up brighter than fireworks on the Fourth of July. Flashing me a brilliant smile, he asked if picking me up at 6:30 was good, and I said sure. I walked away feeling different, feeling nervous and happy. It was a strange moment. I'd never felt that way before. Friday night couldn't come quickly enough. He was a perfect gentleman. Opening doors, offering his arm, paying for everything. He didn't cop a feel, or even try and kiss me at the end of the evening.

He simply said, "I had a great time Rosalie. Can I call you tomorrow?"

I blushed at his confession, and was tongue-tied. That never happened to me. I finally stammered out, "Sure, call me tomorrow. Thanks for tonight." Then I rushed into the safety of my bedroom.

Mike and I talked the afternoon away that Saturday, and things just progressed from there. We went out, held hands, and even started hanging out with other couples. After dating for about a month, we were sitting on the steps of my front porch. Mike was suddenly very quiet, and he looked a little nervous. His hand came up to stroke the side of my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing Rose, I've just never done this before…"

Then he leaned over and kissed me. It was gentle and sweet. His lips touched mine, moving softly against them. One of my hands rested on his leg, the other on his chest. His cupped my face. We broke apart, and he leaned down, resting his forehead against mine.

"I know its early Rosie, but, I just want you to know, I think I'm falling in love with you."

His voice so honest, so clear rang through my mind. I paused for a long moment, unsure of how to respond. Was I feeling love? Could I have recognized it even if it was? He recognized my hesitance and spoke again, his voice still kind, understanding.

"Hey, don't feel bad for not saying anything back. I understand. Like I said, it's early; I just wanted you to know."

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek, and I smiled a bittersweet smile.

Apparently the memory of that tear translated into the current situation because the next thing I knew, Alice was holding a tissue out to me and Bella was asking where my mind wandered off to.

"Sorry ladies. I'm not sure where my thoughts ran off to." I was lying through my teeth and I knew it. But how do you talk about your first kiss, your first serious relationship, your first heartbreak with your two best friends who married their first everything?

"You just miss Emmett don't you?" Ah Bella, I couldn't tell if she sensed I needed an out, or really felt that way.

I simply nodded my head and they dropped it. In no time flat we'd devoured the Chinese takeout that Alice had ordered during my mental vacation, and were now getting ready to head over to Forks High for the reunion activities.

"It's just like old times, isn't it? All getting ready together in this house. Though, we no longer have to convince Bella that we really do know rights best for her," Alice commented with a laugh.

"Our little Bella is all grown up."

"Laugh it up you two. Laugh it up. At least I know I won't be subjected to your tortures again tonight."

Dressed to the nines we were ready to return to the place of our youth. Sort of. Alice and Bella were rearing to go, but there was just too much here in Forks that I had planned to leave behind forever. But it's like they say, the past has a way of catching up to you.

The school hadn't changed a bit. It was still as weathered as always. Cars were parked throughout the small lot, and I took in my surroundings. It felt unreal to be back here, a decade later, I wondered to myself how many of the teachers were still around. I was greeted by Mr. Banner and Ms. Cope at the front of the school; apparently they were the official welcoming committee.

"I can't believe Banner still works here," whispered Bella.

"I know it. I wonder who else is still around," mused Alice.

"I have no idea. I'm shocked they stuck around Forks as long as they did," I replied.

"Well, maybe they've all just been here so long, they can't bring themselves to leave," reasoned Bella.

"That horrible! There is simply no where decent to shop. Sure there's Port Angeles, but really ladies… how did we ever survive?" Alice was dismayed at the thought of being stuck here.

Bella managed to hold back a laugh, and I simply shook my head. Some things really do never change. Including Jessica and Lauren. Approaching us in 5…4…3…2…1…

"OMG. I haven't seen you three in AGES," squealed Jessica.

Right on cue, I thought to myself. Wait… is Lauren pregnant! I looked at the blonde girl in front of me and indeed she was, no ring on her finger, but there was definitely a baby bump appearing. The tight dress she wore did nothing to hide it. I couldn't quite tell if that was intentional, or if she was in denial of its appearance. I wouldn't be bothered much by it. Bella had engaged Jessica in conversation, while Alice scrutinized everyone in sight.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to go get us drinks," I said as I walked off in search of the punch bowl. Only Forks High would be so cliché as to have a large punch bowl on a table decorated with glitter and streamers. My goodness, we certainly didn't graduate in the 80's, so why the horrendous décor? Oh Forks, just one of the many reasons I don't miss you. Great, now I'm talking to the city inside my head… At least I found the punch.

I tasted it; half hoping someone managed to spike it, and was slightly disappointed that was not the case. Then I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. Rosalie Hale in the flesh! God, it's good to see you again."

I turned around, slowly, knowing full well I was not ready for this conversation.

"Actually, Mike, its Mrs. Rosalie McCarty." As I spoke I flashed my left hand, making sure he could see the rock Emmett purchased for me all those years ago.

"Oh, um, right. I heard something about that. Wasn't really sure if it ever worked out ya know. That came out wrong. I didn't mean that. Are you happy Rose?"

"Yea, I am." I said with a small smile.

"Did he come with you? I haven't seen him yet."

"No, he stayed in California with our children. I came back to Forks with Bella and Alice."

"Kids, huh? So it really is serious."

"Mike!"

"Shoot, sorry Rose. I never did know when to shut up around you."

I waved it off. "Tell me about yourself Mike. Didn't you ever settle down?"

"I did, at one point." He paused, and I waited for him to continue. "Jessica and I dated and eventually got married. We're separated at the moment."

"I'm sorry to hear that Mike."

"Don't be. It'll work its self out eventually. It's surreal being back here isn't it Rose?"

"Yea. Surreal."

"Remember when we used to hang out here during lunches. Sneaking off from our friends to enjoy alone time."

"Yea, I remember." Maybe short answers would just get him to shut up. I really didn't want to be remembering all of this. I wanted to go back to the world where it was me, Emmett and the kids, in our beautiful home, away from this place. Unfortunately, I wasn't given that luxury.

"Rosalie, do you remember that night, at my parents' cabin? I'm pretty sure that was the best night of my life to date. I was pretty damn slick, wasn't I?"

"Are you drunk Mike?"

"Maybe a little. Tyler and I stopped at the lodge and had a few beers before heading over."

"Okay Mike, I'm walking away now."

"Wait, Rosie, baby, don't go yet. I thought we were just catching up again?"

"Don't call me baby. That right only belongs to Emmett. Fix things with Jessica. You two deserve to be happy together."

With that I walked back to my girls, balancing the three cups of punch, and plastered a happy face back on, or, at least a determined one.

Of course my best friends knew something was up. Bella cocked an eyebrow at me, and Alice excused us from Jessica's presence. They walked over to the bleachers with me.

No sooner had I sat down then Alice blurted out one word: "Spill."

"Well, Mike and Jessica are together, but separated. Mike still has a thing for me and is a little drunk."

"What else is new?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Just. I don't know. Is it always going to be like this? I can't believe I let Emmett talk me into coming here alone. I feel like Forks just brings out the shitty memories." I stopped suddenly when I realized that I was venting all of my frustrations aloud.

They just stared at me, a mixture of emotions in their eyes. Hurt, sadness, anger, confusion. Damn, that was not what I was going for at all.

"Girls, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to let all that out. Forks were never great to me. Not bad, just not good. Ya know?"

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Do you want to get out of here?" Bella asked.

"I ought to kick some sense into Newton. My word. Doesn't he remember anything from high school," fumed Alice.

This was not heading the direction I wanted it to.

"No, ladies, its fine. I'm just going to talk a walk outside for a couple minutes, then I'll come back for whatever madness they've got planned."

"Okay," said Alice. "And if you stumble upon something to add to the punch, don't hesitate."

I laughed and made my way outside, thankful for the jacket I'd worn over my dress.

I pulled it tighter around me as the wind chilled my skin. It was refreshing though, almost as if the wind was blowing all of the heartache from the past away. I made my way over to the picnic tables. They were hardly ever used, mostly because the weather was always so gloomy. I was thankful for the lack of people tonight though. I wove through the wooden structures, to the table furthest from the gym, and climbed on top of it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked out into the woods, watching the moonlight shine over the trees.

It's the same woods that housed Mike's parent's cabin, as well as those of many other families in Forks. I couldn't see any of the cabins from where I was, but I knew they were there. Emmett's parents had owned a cabin here, years before they moved back, and had never gotten rid of it. I never did see his cabin. I couldn't bring myself to go out there. Not after the night Mike and I shared. It was a great night that night. I can't deny that. As much as I want to forget that night, not have it as part of my memory, its there, and its not leaving. I can remember that night like it was yesterday. I guess it's true, you never forget your first love, your first time. Mike had set everything up so beautifully.

It was a Friday night, and we had a long weekend ahead of us. Memorial Day weekend was upon us, so no school on Monday. I was looking forward to the weekend as much as I was dreading it. Alice and I had gone shopping in Port Angeles, it was so cliché. New lingerie, new dresses, make up, the whole nine yards. Mike took me out to a nice dinner in Port Angeles and then we drove up to the cabin. Each of us had an overnight back in the back of his car. We get to the cabin and the awkward tension is so palpable. We both know why we're here, but I didn't want to bring it up, and he wasn't about to.

"So, what movies did you bring Mike?" I had to say something to break the tension.

"There's a bunch on the shelf by the television. Pick something out and I'll make popcorn."

I looked at the movies, and saw a couple of chick flicks that I've seen with my girls before, a couple of comedies, and then a scary movie or two. I decided to pick a scary movie. It would be a good reason to sit close, and remove some of the awkward tensions.

Mike came back in the room a couple minutes later, with a bowl of popcorn and two water bottles. He sat on the couch next to me. I pressed play and scooted a little closer to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. His arm made its way around my shoulder, holding me close to him. I couldn't focus on the movie. Not really. I would jump when something popped out on the screen, but other than that, I was totally focused on what lay ahead of me. Internally, I was battling with myself. Did I love Mike? Could I see a future with him? On some level, I was telling myself, yes. It's totally possible. Eventually the movie ending, bringing me out of my internal dialogue. Mike kissed the top of my hair.

"Baby, you ready to head to bed now?"

"Sure, I just need to change into my pajamas."

"No problem. I'm going to go head into the bedroom."

I forgot there was only one bedroom, and a pull-out couch. There was no getting around this. Rosalie Hale does not sleep on the couch. I went into the bathroom, and pulled out the silky pajama set that Alice made me buy. It was a dark pink, a low cut camisole and short shorts. I so did not want to walk into the bedroom looking like this. I washed my face and pulled my hair back into a loose, low ponytail. I was trying to imagine all the possibilities of what would happen when I walked into that room. Was he expecting anything to happen tonight? Would we just cuddle and sleep? How would he react to the outfit? So many thoughts ran through my mind. I decided there was only one way to do this. Bite the bullet and walk in to the bedroom. So I did. Luckily, Mike was not waiting with bated breath for my arrival. In fact, he was reading a book, seeming to just flip through the pages instead of actually digesting any information. I quickly walked to the right side of the bed, and climbed in, not leaving much time for Mike to even realize I was there. He felt the bed dip slightly under my weight and turned to look at me. A lazy smile crossed his face, and I instantly relaxed, knowing not much was going to happen tonight.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights? He asked me.

"Sure. I'm starting to get sleepy."

He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, leaving the room slightly illuminated by the full moon. It cast an almost eerie glow around the room, yet I found it strangely relaxing.

Mike wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. His breathing quickly evened out and I knew he was fast asleep. It felt safe being held so closely. Almost as though the world couldn't get to me here. Out in the forest, I left everything behind. I left behind my crazy, wonderful, and sometimes overbearing friends. I left behind a house that was much too large for myself and my parents. I left behind the knowledge that my parents didn't really care that I wasn't going to be home all weekend, seeing as how they were out of town until the following week. I left behind my hard exterior. There was no one to protect myself from here. It was just me and Mike. I could stop pretending around Mike. He took me as I was, and made it clear before I would even give him the time of day that he knew there was more to me than I let others see. I breathed in his scent. He smelled like musky pine. I closed my eyes and let sleep drift over me, using his chest as a pillow.

I awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window, gently warming the room. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and realized that I was alone in bed. I wandered out to the front part of the cabin, and found Mike making quite the breakfast. I didn't know he could cook.

"Good morning," I said quietly.

"Morning Rose. I'm making breakfast." He was sounding very proud of himself.

"I can see that. Did you sleep well?"

"With you by my side, always."

"How long until breakfast is ready?"

"I'm just finishing up. If you can grab a couple of plates and some juice from the fridge, and we'll be ready to eat."

I grabbed the plates and set them next to the stove. Then I got a couple of glasses and poured some orange juice for us both.

"Here you go," he said as he placed a plate with eggs, bacon, and a biscuit in front of me, before sitting down across from with an identical looking plate.

We ate in relative silence. When we finished, Mike gathered our dishes and began washing them.

"I was thinking we could go out to the lake today. How does that sound Rose?"

"Sounds good to me. Do you want me to pack a lunch?"

"Already taken care of, all you need to do is change into a suit, and grab a couple towels."

"Kay," I said and kissed him on the cheek as I left the room. I dug through my bag for the tiny black bikini that I picked out earlier in the season, hoping I'd have a good occasion to wear it. It was a rather scandalous piece, really. The bottoms had a heart shaped cut out on my left cheek, that was somewhat concealed by a lacy bit of fabric. The top was a triangle cut bikini, and the right boob had a heart shape cut out of it as well. It was high enough that nothing was exposed, but it was still a bit scandalous. I had initially thought I would just wear it with the girls, but things change. I slipped on a white sundress over the swimsuit and pulled a couple of towels out of the cupboard. I met Mike in the front room, and we walked silently down to the lake. The day was gorgeous. Forks may be the rainiest place in the States, but it certainly cleans up well. The sun was out, shining brightly overhead, making the water seem rather inviting, despite the knowledge that it would be freezing, warm sun or not. Mike dropped the basket and laid out the towels. After stripping off his shirt and jeans, he ran headlong into the lake, disrupting the surface.

"Rosalie, come on in. The water's freezing," He shouted from the icy blue lake.

"Maybe in a minute. I want to soak up some of the sun first."

I slipped the sundress over my head, and set myself down on one of the fluffy towels. Mike just shrugged and went back to swimming in the water. No sooner than I had closed my eyes and settled in, my sunlight was blocked by a shadow. I look up, and Mike is standing over me, dripping wet, with a goofy smile on his face.

"So I got lonely in the water by myself. I came to get you," he said, trying to sound innocent.

I sat up, hoping to scoot away from him a little bit; I wasn't ready to get wet. Unfortunately he seemed to have thought this through, and stepped over me so he was straddling my legs, and shook his head, which was still dripping from the swim. I was pelted with drops of cold water and shrieked. He used my moment of distraction against me and scooped me up. I started flailing, trying to get him to put me down. It was no use. Before I could even fully protest I was dropped unceremoniously into the water.

"Mike! It's freezing!" I tried to swim back to the shore, but he stopped me.

"Rose, I'm sorry, let me warm you up."

He hugged my waist, pulling me back into him. I looked him in the eyes, and my heart just melted all over again. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He got the hint and kissed me, deeply. Our tongues danced, fighting for dominance, as the currents in the water slowly moved us around. We lost track of time and soon realized that the sun was starting to set around us. It was a beautiful, romantic sight. I just knew what I had to do. I didn't think Mike would really push me very far. He was a gentleman in that regard. Sure, he wanted sex. What hormonal teenage guy wouldn't? Still, if I didn't tell, or rather show him that I was comfortable with the idea, that I wanted him just as much; I'm not so sure he'd make any strong move. We got back to the cabin and Mike took a quick shower first. I took a longer, hot shower, washing away signs of the lake, and I hoped my fears along with it. I told Mike ahead of time that I didn't want to watch a movie or anything tonight, and that we should just go to bed a little earlier. I knew he'd be waiting in the bedroom for me. I also "forgot" to bring a change of clothes with me into the bathroom, so I would need to walk back to the bedroom in just my towel. Now it was the moment of truth. If I chickened out I could always just call out Mike to bring me something. No, I told my self. I was a brave, strong, confidant woman, and could totally do this. If that was true, why did I feel like a scared little child about to go face the boogey man? Stop over thinking this Rosalie! Just walk in there, say something. Anything. Hell, just drop the towel, he'll figure out the rest.

"Okay," I said aloud to myself. "I can totally do this." With that I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, into the bedroom. Sure enough Mike was sitting on the bed, basically twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling. He looked up when he heard my footsteps.

"Hey Rosalie… Whoa, I mean. Did you forget your clothes; I can close my eyes while you get dressed or something."

I took a deep breath, and prayed my voice wouldn't betray me

"Actually Mike, I had something different in mind."

I walked over to the bed, climbed onto the bed next to him. Then I sat up on my knees, facing him, and I let go of the towel. It didn't fall open right away, which I was thankful for. I leaned over and started kissing him, gently at first, but with growing passion. He quickly got the idea, and kissed back. He straddled me and before moving the towel off, he whispered, "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded and leaned up to kiss him again. He unfolded the top of the towel and gazed at my now naked body. He'd seen much of it earlier, but this was new for both of us. His hand hesitantly moved up my side to graze the new skin he was seeing. Eventually getting more courage, his hands freely roamed my body, touching every thing he could. Neither of us spoke. Almost as if speaking would somehow ruin what had happened so far.

I was beginning to feel a little self conscious, mostly because I was naked and he was still dressed. I tugged at his shirt, hoping he would get the picture! Luckily he did. He pulled off his shirt, and the continued with the caressing and making out. I was enjoying it, but I felt that I was loosing my courage. I reached down and started fiddling with the tie on his sweats. I couldn't see what I was doing, but I fumbled my way through it, and once I felt the tie come undone I shifted a bit and tried to push the sweats off his hips. He got the idea, again, thankfully and basically wiggled around to get them off. He was going commando, so now we were both totally naked.

I couldn't help myself but I essentially stared at his endowment. I had never seen a guy fully naked before and had only caught glimpses here and there. I was always too embarrassed to actually look. In the moment though, I was fascinated. Tentatively, I reached down and touched it. Very gently, barely grazing it with my fingertips.

Mike arched his hips closer to my body and further into my touch. He leaned his head down to my ear and whispered, "Don't be shy baby, that feels good."

I got a little braver and wrapped my hand around it and felt him grow stiffer under my touch. Slowly I grew bolder and slightly tightened my grip, moving a little faster. After a few moments, Mike stopped me. "That feels so good, but if you keep it up I'm going to make a mess."

I blushed and stopped, no longer sure of what to do with my hands, and I didn't want to leave them idle, so I took to lightly rubbing them up and down Mike's defined arms. He looked at me, deep into my eyes, like he was trying to read into the depths of my heart. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

Was I sure? Well, no, but something told me I was safe. Mike wouldn't just ditch me after this. He was just as invested as I was. I hoped I was right about that. Mike was the most stable thing in my life. I may not be sure that this was the right thing to do, but I knew somewhere deep inside that I needed to do this for myself. For us. I found my voice again, and spoke up for the first time since I joined him on the bed.

"I want this Mike. I want you. All of you."

That was all the prompting he needed. He kissed me deeply, leaned over and grabbed a condom out of the bedside table. He opened the package and rolled it on. I could feel my body reacting all along, and he reached down between us, and began to gently stroke my now throbbing core.

"God you're so wet. So slick. I can't wait to feel you around my cock."

I had never heard Mike talk that way before. He was usually so respectful, and somewhat reserved, so this new vocabulary startled me, but was such a turn on. I blushed but said, "I can't wait either baby."

He positioned him self, and slowly entered me. He filled me until he got to my body's natural barrier. He stopped, and looked down at me once again.

"Rose, this is going to hurt. I don't know how much, I've never experienced this before, but I want you to tell me if it's too much and I need to stop."

I simply nodded. Trying to stay as relaxed as I could. I knew this was coming.

He leaned his head down, so he was right next to my ear, and he was whispering quiet words of reassurance and comfort. Then with a swift movement, no warnings, he thrust his hips forward, removing all barriers between us now. In my surprise and trying not to scream or cry, I bit down on the closest thing I could find. Unfortunately for mike, it was the flesh on his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. That was going to leave quite a mark. He winced a bit but made no complaint about it. He held still so as to allow me to adjust to the new feelings, and waited for me to tell him it was okay to continue. Slowly the pain ebbed away and was replaced with a different sensation. It wasn't quite pleasurable yet, but it wasn't painful anymore. Instinctively I arched my hips up, giving him the unspoken sign to continue.

"You sure baby?" he asked.

"Yea, I am. Move. Do something. I need you to move."

And move he did, though slowly at first. The friction between our bodies increased. His hands supported were on either side of my head, holding the bulk of his weight off my body. Our lower bodies moved together, the thrust of our hips in time with each other. It wasn't perfect, but it was damn close. The feeling was unreal. I could feel a fire building inside. I felt Mike tense up, and then release deep inside of me. I hadn't reached my peak yet, and Mike had enough sense about him to get me off as well. He reached down between up and rubbed his thumb across my clit, giving me the stimulation I needed to get over the edge. I gave into the sensations. I fell over the edge and screamed out in elation. After we both calmed down, Mike rolled himself the side of me and pulled me into him. I teared up a bit, and of course he noticed.

"Baby, Rosalie, are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Mike, I'm fine, just emotional."

"If you need to talk about it, I'm here for you. I'm all ears baby."

"Mkay. But now I just want to sleep." I said, and I tucked my head against his chest.

"Rose! Rose! What are you doing out here? Its pouring rain!"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked in the direction of the voice that called my name. It was Alice. She was yelling at me from beneath the awning of the building. I didn't even notice it had started raining. Not that it was any surprise. This was Forks after all. My dress was soaked through, but I barely noticed it. I realized I was crying too. Bittersweet memories I suppose.

"Rose, what are you doing out there? Get back over here, you'll drown in the rain."

"Stop being so dramatic Alice. Its Forks, if I haven't drowned yet, I doubt I will tonight."

Her hand was on her waist, with her hip cocked out to one side. Damn. Don't mess with Alice when she's looking like that.

I picked myself up, and walked back towards her, hoping that she couldn't tell I'd also been crying. I didn't think I'd get it past Bella, but hopefully I could fool Alice long enough to get back to the house.

"Rose! We've gotta get you back to the house and out of these clothes," Bella piped up. I was starting to wonder where she'd been. The next thing I knew, we were walking up the stairs in my house.

"Where did I go wrong? Why'd it have to end like it did?"

"What are you talking about sweetie," asked Alice.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett with all my heart and can't live without him, but why did things have to end so troubled between Mike and me?"

I let out a choked sob, and attempted to pull myself back together.

"I don't know what's going on ladies; this is really affecting me today."

"It's probably the weather. It's much bleaker here than all the sunshine you enjoy in California," said Bella.

"Yea. That must be it. But _why_ ladies. What the heck is this?"

"Rose, honey," Bella said. "It's not always that simple."

"Why can't it be?"

Alice spoke next. "Rosalie, things just happen sometimes. You and Mike just drifted apart in high school."

"Yea, you were juniors. Prom came and went, and then it was summer. That was the summer my mom paid us all to go on that European vacation. We were gone until August. When we got back, Mike was on vacation. You two didn't see each other until school started in the fall, and let's face it, when Emmett showed up things changed."

"Bella's right you know. You were attracted to Emmett immediately, and things were already uncertain with you and Mike. It was just fate honey, it wasn't deliberate. No one knew it was gonna happen."

"You're right. You both are. And in my head I know that. But my heart hurts. It hurts with the knowledge that Mike was my first, and we were good together, we worked well. He was the first guy to get past my bitchiness. Granted Emmett was the last, but still." I was cut off by my own crying.

After taking a moment to compose myself, I continued. "Ladies, I don't think I've ever talked about this, have I? Gah. That must be it. Damnit, Alice, why didn't Jasper become a shrink? He could just tell me what's going on and be done with it."

We all laughed at that. Yepp. Good ol' Rose was back.

"I think this calls for some vodka, some chocolate, and a good long game of truth or dare," chimed Alice.

"I couldn't agree more," said Bella.

"I'm buying!"

"Rose, you're denying me shopping?!" Alice squeaked.

"You can drive…" I replied.

And with that, we were off…

* * *

_Alright everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Not gonna lie, it took quite the ridiculous turn from what I was originally planning on. Oopsies. But you all still love me, right? Oh please say you do? (Not that I'm begging or anything…)_

_And yes, I know I ramble a lot. I'm trying to contain myself here. Its probably not working. At all. My bad. _

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this, I'm glad to finally get it out there. The story's been begging me to finish for quite a while. And I'm going to see Star Trek in an hour with my mommy. I love that _she _picked the movie for her mother's day special… not me or my dad… and we're the sci fi geeks of the family. _


End file.
